bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Rahkshi
Elite Rahkshi are Rahkshi that have been altered or created in some alternate way that makes them stand out among others of their kind, be it in terms of size, power, shape, or even retaining some sort of sentience. History Matoran Universe At some point in history many Kraata were genetically modified by the Brotherhood of Makuta and at least five of the resultant Rahkshi, when placed in Energized Protodermis, evolved into Elite Rahkshi that ultimately went on to work for the Dark Hunters. The Makuta of Keetongu spawned at least five Rahkshi of various types that evolved into Elite Rahkshi. This Makuta had an innate X-Force, and as such, her Rahkshi were empowered with it as well. Once they realized what they had become, they killed her and struck out on their own. These X-Rahkshi eventually ended up on the Isle of Recla Nui, where their leader, Queln, sent them into battle against the Toa Recla, a fight that they lost. Murtua Murtua's two Elite Rahkshi were created by an Atreu named Zha-xar. The first was named Yurahk, the Elite Rahkshi of Shadow Creep, and the second was Abirahk, an Elite Rahkshi of Acid. Both were named after two late friends of their creator, Yu-sar and Abi-var, respectively, and were constructed with similar weapons and color schemes as the late Atreu. The two run on artificial Kraata-Ţei and Kraata-Cai respectively, and have artificial intelligence, allowing them to function like most beings. The two have Matoran-level intelligence, and have been taught to be loyal to Zha-xar and no others. About one-thousand years after Murtua's creation, Zha-xar and his Elite Rahkshi were dispatched by Ulreq to the Green Region, their mission being to capture the Toa Cevil. Zha-xar was successful in subduing both Inquer and Netruhl, though would have to find Ujama at a later time. Yurahk and Abirahk were tasked with bringing the unconscious bodies of the two Toa to the island fortress of the Head of the Spear, Kehtyva. Abilities & Traits An Elite Rahkshi's armor amplifies their inner Kraata's powers, and most, like traditional Rahkshi, channel their powers directly through the staffs that they carry, although some do not. Elite Rahkshi armor is often capable of flight, though unlike their brethren, an Elite Rahkshi is not weakened by the lack of a staff. Like all Rahkshi, Elite Rahkshi tend to be naturally destructive, often going out of their way to cause as much damage as possible, and are also extremely territorial, frequently attacking anything that invades their area, even other Rahkshi. Known Elite Rahkshi *Abirahk *Fāurahk *[[Darkness (Dark Hunter)|''"Darkness"]] (Deceased) *Gelt (Deceased) *Jurges (Deceased) *Kraata-Kal *Lami (Deceased) *[[Monster|"Monster"]] (Deceased) *Myers (Deceased) *Queln (Missing In Action) *[[Shadow (Being)|"Shadow"]] (Deceased) *[[Silver Scout|"Silver Scout"]] *Yurahk Trivia * Appearances *VX'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''The Power Within'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' See Also *Gallery:Rahkshi *Kraata Variations *Rahkshi *Kraaku Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Elite Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Dark Hunters Category:Head of the Spear Category:X-Force Category:Ballom Category:Iro Category:Koji Category:Toa_Ausar